1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for a dispensing of a mixture consisting of at least two components and having a first and a second chamber, which first chamber includes a dispensing valve and is adapted for receipt of a first component of the mixture, and which second chamber is positioned within the first chamber and is adapted for receipt of a second component of the mixture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such apparatuses are generally known for a large variety of applications and in various designs.
The international application WO 85/00157 discloses an apparatus which includes a container and an auxiliary container having a cover located therein. A rod is positioned in the auxiliary container, which rod extends via an auxiliary switching connection out of the container and is designed to allow a displacement thereof in order to forcefully remove the cover of the auxiliary container in the container.
This known apparatus features specifically the drawback, that the second component in the auxiliary container is to be brought into the first component by a shaking operation, wherewith the complete emptying of the auxiliary container is not guaranteed.